Kingdom of Pokemon
by Dragon's Savior
Summary: Riku Itachi and Lea have made it to an unknown world and are thrown into a massive conflict. Will they survive or be lost to darkness. Thank you Houndude for letting me use use his oc's.
1. A New Mission Already?

_**Well here is the start of another story. Well this one is going to be different I think from the ones I have written and had help writting. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts and I don't own Thunder.**_

* * *

"Riku, I have another job for you," Mickey said not even looking up from the map in front of himself.

"Another, already?" Riku asked.

"Yes and this is another one where you will have to go alone or with one other, the choice is yours."

Riku looked down at the ground and thought for a few minutes. _"I could take Sasuke, but he has a different way of taking care of difficult situations than I do. There is Trinity, she and I think alike and that is strange since she is Shadow's mate. There is Shadow as well, skilled in fighting but not that great with negotiations. There is also Itachi sensei, he doesn't like to fight and he knows how to end a fight quickly without having to kill anyone, but I wonder how he would take being in a different world other than the Land of Fire and Disney Castle."_ Riku looked up and smiled. "I'll take Itachi with me, if that's alright with you Your Majesty."

"That is fine by me Riku, I understand that you would want to take your mentor with you; advice, and the chance to learn more about him," Mickey said with a smile. "The world that you are going to is called-"

"Did I hear that my apprentice wants me to go along with him?"

"Itachi sensei," Riku said when he turned around and saw Itachi in the doorway.

"Riku, Your Majesty." Itachi said with a bow of respect for the king. "So what world does Riku have to go to where he thinks that he may need my help?"

"The world is as far as I've ever been aware, never had a name, though there are different regions and each one is more different then the other. Be vigilant. It is a world that holds many strange creatures in it. I myself have never heard of this place, nor of its inhabitants. Sorry I don't have any more info about this place so to make-up for it, I'm letting you also take Lea with you."

"That's fine with me," Itachi said giving a small smile.

"Thank you Your Majesty," Riku said bowing slightly.

Mickey nodded with a smile plastered on his face as he got out from behind his desk and met Riku and Itachi at the door of his study. They walked to the Gummi Ship hanger under the castle and were stopped by two small chipmunks.

"Your Majesty, you're going with Riku and Itachi?" The chipmunk with the black nose asked looking at Itachi.

"It looks like it Chip."

"Be quiet Dale."

"Hey, both of you," Mickey said trying to keep them calm.

They both turned to face Mickey and saluted. "So are you going with them Your Majesty?" Chip asked.

"No, but I'm seeing them off. Wait here a minute and I'll go get Lea."

"Alright Your Majesty," Itachi said looking at the Gummi ship.

Mickey walked out of the hanger and felt the heat from a powerful fire spell coming from the throne room. He ran for the room and pushed the small door that was built into the oversized door and saw Lea and Sora sparring. "Hey Lea?" Mickey called out hoping to get either of their attention.

They both stopped mid-swing to see the king watching them. They both withdrew their blades in flashes of light; one plain white and the other red and black and bowed. Lea still chose to wear the robes from when he was a nobody though he didn't have the green markings under his eyes anymore. "What's up Your Majesty?" They both asked.

"Lea," Mickey started. "Riku and Itachi need you on a mission to a unknown world."

He slouched and sighed. "What a bummer. Well as long as I can get more use of my Keyblade, the better." He straightened his back and looked at the king with a smile. "Let me guess, they are in the Gummi ship Hanger right?"

The king nodded and smiled back, though not as widely as Lea. Mickey nodded then turned to the door and raised a hand and with a flick of his wrist, waved and walked out the door.

Lea turned to face Sora and laughed. "Well Sora, looks like we'll have to wait to finish that match huh?"

Sora nodded and chuckled. "Don't over-do it where you guys are going."

Lea walked toward the door leaving Sora to cross his arms across his chest. "No promises Sora." He said giving Sora the same gesture that the king had given them not to long ago. And with that, he walked out the door and headed to the hanger. He saw Shadow and Trinity sleeping together in the shadow of the courtyards east wall and chuckled. He did see Sasuke, Minato, Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, and Sasori meditating. He shook his head and continued on his path. _"How can anyone just sit in one spot and meditate for suck a long time? I just don't see what is supposed to do anyway." _Once he got to the hanger doors, he felt a familiar presence behind the far right bush in the courtyard. "Thunder? You know that you can't hide that easily from any of us right?"

Thunder walked out of the bush and to Lea's side. "Can't hurt to try right? Besides, I wasn't trying to hide from anyone, I was thinking."

"You'll have to let me know what about when I get back."

"Going on a mission with Riku and Itachi?"

"Yeah, see you when we get back."

"Yeah, good luck."

"Thanks, I think we'll need it." Thunder then turned and waked back to the bush he was behind and Lea pushed the doors open and descended a few flights of stairs only to see Riku and Itachi sitting on a bench waiting for him.

Riku saw him and jumped to his feet. "Wow you're just as bad as Sora is."

Lea glared at Riku. "What do you mean 'worse than Sora'?" He asked putting air quotations around what he repeated from Riku.

"It always took Sora longer than average to get from place to place. Only figures you are kinda the same as he is."

Itachi interrupted by using the body flicker to appear between them and had a hand against each of their chests. "Knock it off you two. We have a mission and I don't want to have to break up any more fights than needed." He said looking between both Riku and Lea. They both stepped away from Itachi's hands and nodded.

"Well let's get going huh?" Riku asked gesturing to the Gummi ship and used the body flicker to appear in the cabin of the ship followed by Itachi and Lea who walked up the ramp to the cabin. They saw that Riku was already setting their course and sat down in a seat waiting for launch. Before the ship rumbled to life, Itachi pulled a lever that closed and sealed the ramp to the cabin and looked to Lea. He caught Itachi's cue and pushed a button and fresh air circulated throughout the cabin. "We ready guys?" Riku asked.

"Let's do this," Lea said sounding very determined.

Itachi chuckled a little and nodded.

Riku pushed one more button and the ship flew down the tunnel to the next mission and world not knowing that they were going to meet some that used to be a friend.

* * *

_**Well let me know what you think about it. I'm to tired to go on like i normally do. But, were you dissapointed about the end of the world being a bust? R&R and I'm out.**_


	2. Meeting and Fighting

Riku, Itachi and Lea while in the Gummi ship, started talking about what might happen in the world they were going to. "I would like to think that for once it would be easy but with the thirteen darkness against us, it could prove to be a really tough time," Riku said as he put the ship on auto-pilot and turned to face Lea and Itachi.

"Well, if King Mickey doesn't know that much about this world, it may prove to be tougher than we think. I mean, think about what you both went through back in your world Itachi," Lea said leaning forward in his seat.

"True, however, we were dealing with two Uchiha that were twisted by the darkness. But Obito was already in deep darkness and well as Madara. I'm actually curious by your choice Riku, bringing back many fallen ninja to reform the Akatsuki for the good of the worlds."

"Well what did you expect? They were ninja that didn't deserve the fate that they had been given. Minato and Konan gave their lives for good causes as well as Yahiko and Nagato. Sasori, and the others I brought back, I had my reasons but they are my own. Besides," Riku paused. "I have to keep some secrets in my life," He chuckled and pulled one of the kunai from the pouch from his belt. Itachi and Lea looked at it and saw writing on the handle of it and Itachi recognized it as a jutsu formula for teleporting.

"You got that from Minato right?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I did. He trained me a little but I was able to match his speed and even surpass him a little and for that, he gave me a batch of his kunai."

"So just for beating him at his own game he gave you a batch of specialized kunai meant of the teleportation jutsu?"

"Yeah. He was impressed by my ability and he praised that few had ever been able to match or even out do him at his fastest."

"Riku turn around and look there," Itachi said pointing toward the front of the ship.

Riku turned his chair and saw that they were just approaching the world. "Was that really fast or was that just us?"

Lea chuckled and waved a hand in front of his face like he was swatting a fly away. "Na' It's just you Riku."

"Funny Lea, very funny," Riku said trying not to laugh. He took the Gummi ship out of auto-pilot and pressed a few buttons to make the ship hover the world. "You guys ready for this?"

Itachi looked at Lea and nodded. "Let's do this. Though I was we had a little more time to build up our chakra."

"I know what you mean sensei. You ready Lea?"

"Let's get to it."

Riku nodded and pressed a button and soon small pillars of light surrounded them and they vanished from the ship.

A female creature was lying on a couch with her head resting on her paws sighing every so often.

"Mother, please say something," A male version of the one lying on the couch said as he approached from another room of the house they were in.

She lifted her head to look at the one who approached her and layed her head back on her paws facing him. "What's the point Kain, your father's dead thanks to that bastard Malak. And it's all because I wasn't fast enough to save him," She said sadly and started crying fresh tears. Her son, Kain walked to her and placed a paw on her shoulder and let a few tears fall from his eyes as well.

"You know you did all you could, you can't blame yourself for that. At least," Kain paused. "At least he died protecting his family."

"But I should have been able to keep him from dying the way he did," She mumbled and turned her head to face the window overlooking the city.

Kain shook his head and padded off down the hall he had come from. He walked into a bedroom and saw Drake, Luna, Mytka, and his friend Orin.

"So how is she Kain?" Mytka asked sounding worried.

He looked into her eyes and then back to the floor in defeat. "I don't know anymore. All she does is look out that window and sigh. I really hate to think like this but, I think she has lost the will to go on."

Luna put her paws to her mouth failing to stop a gasp of shock. "She can't just give up like that! Would Alex want her to mourn like this?"

Mytka looked back to her mother and lowered her head in defeat. "Well, there isn't much we can do, Karyme will either find something to live for or she'll continue to mourn like she is."

"I don't believe she will mourn like this for much longer," Drake said keeping his voice low. "What we need to do is let his mom know what has happened and comfort her until we can get back to the road."

Everyone in the room looked at him in shock. "Drake! Do you even know what could happen?"

"I understand the risks but I'm willing to keep my family safe even while we won't have walls to protect us."

"We should just go tell his mom about what happened," They heard someone say from behind Kain. They turned and saw that it was Karyme who said it.

"Are you sure Karyme?" Luna asked placing a paw on her shoulder after walking to her and past her daughter.

Karyme's eyes were still downcast but she nodded. "Let's get going already."

Luna looked back to the others of their family and nodded. "Alright Karyme, we'll meet you outside in a minute," The ghost of a smile forming on Karyme's face as she walked to the corner of the room and down the stairs.

"Well, I'll get my dad's backpack then," Kain said going over to his dad's bed while they stayed here where his backpack was laying after they brought it back from their last battle. Small holes were everywhere on it but it still managed to hold together but a stray poké ball fell from one of the larger holes and rolled to the stairs before being caught by Orin's paw. They all sighed and Orin brought the poké ball back to Kain and the backpack and he slipped it back through the hole it fell out of.

"What are you going to need this for huh?" Orin asked looking into his friends eyes.

"Maybe there will be somebody who can fill the void that my dad's death left in us. But maybe that's just wishful thinking," He said trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone in the room sighed sadly and shook their heads. "Well let's get going," Mytka said pushing Kain and her mom lightly toward the stairs not looking forward to seeing Alex's mother in tears.

Once they were all outside, they started heading to the entrance of the city not caring if anyone tried talking to them or just staring at them. When they approached the gate it opened like it know what they wanted to do. They stepped through the threshold and only glanced back when the gates ground their way shut again. They started their journey back to where Alex lived but where interrupted when dark creatures emerged from the ground and started surrounding them. They all looked at the creatures with worry and fear. "What are these things?" Luna shouted getting in front of Karyme taking up a defensive stance.

"I don't know, but they aren't going to beat us!" Drake yelled and released a torrent of fire from his mouth into the group of creatures.

Three beams of light landed on the ground in in seconds faded into nothing but left three people in their place. Riku, Itachi and Lea looked around and saw that the forest were they had landed was kinda tore up as if a battle had taken place here. "Well it looks like we already have our work cut out for us huh?" Lea said laughing a little.

"It looks like this happened only a little while ago, maybe a week or less. We'll have to be very careful," Itachi said looking at one of the trees that had deep scratch marks on its surface.

"Yeah no kidding, wait be quiet," Riku said after thinking that he heard a roar. Itachi and Lea stayed quiet until they also heard a roar and it sounded like it was only a mile at best away from them. "Let's got over there now!" Riku yelled and started running toward the fighting. Itachi and Lea followed behind Riku as they ran and then Riku stopped suddenly and ducked behind a bush and saw that six figures were surrounded my Heartless and were actually able to hold their own against them.

Riku and the others watched as the group fought the Heartless and one of the group jumped toward a Heartless and one of them saw the opening and jumped at it.

Riku and Itachi saw the ones mistake and reacted in an instant, they both threw a kunni at the Heartless and imbedded it with one jutsu; the Phoenix Flower Jutsu. The kunni flew fast and tore through the Heartless and the creature looked up and saw the Heartless disappear in a puff of darkness. The creature looked to her left were she thought she saw something and she saw three humans standing in the bushes watching them fight the creatures. Suddenly they jumped out and surrounded the group and were facing out at the dark creatures all in fighting stances that were all different.

Riku turned his head and looked back into the group. "You guys stay back and let us take care of this. These Heartless are tougher than you may be used to fighting," He said and summoned his Keyblade and Lea did the same and Itachi pulled out a specialized kunni and held in reverse in his hand. The Heartless lunged forward and Itachi made the first move. He slashed through three of them in rapid succession while covering the kunni with fire from a quick hand-sign and they fell to the ground and burned away. He brought the kunni up as a guard and another Heartless jumped at him but Riku jumped in front of him and lightning formed in his half-clenched hand and he thrust his hand forward into the Heartless and felt the lightning tear it apart from the inside out.

Lea saw a Heartless circle behind them and threw his Keyblade at it just flying over the back of the dog like creatures. The Keyblade tore through the Heartless and flew through the air and circled around and cut through another Heartless as it passed in front of Lea's out stretched and suddenly Lea's Keyblade disappeared in a flash of light were it landed in the ground in front of an Angel Star Heartless then it reappeared in his hand ready to be swung again. Then the Heartless vanished in flashes of darkness and Riku, Itachi and Lea were left alone with the other group. They turned to face them and Riku and Itachi were eye to eye with the two blue and black creatures.

The creatures looked at Riku, Itachi and Lea and sighed thankfully. Finally the dragon like one spoke. He was missing part of his left arm and otherwise else was unharmed thought the wound was to old to have been because of the Heartless. They looked over the rest of the group and saw that two of them that resembled dogs with horns and an arrow shaped tail. The other two creatures seemed human like though their large ears and spikes on their bodies gave away they weren't close enough to humans. The last one looked like a regular dog compared to the rest.

One of the dog like creatures finally spoke, the voice obviously male. "Thanks for the help you three. That was a close fight and if you wouldn't have stepped in it would have been a longer and far to drawn out fight," He said as he panted for breath.

"It was nothing, they were too easy unlike the other times we fought them," Lea said waving his hand in front of his face like a fly was annoying him.

The dragon like figure spoke, his voice deepest so far amongst the group so far. "You have fought those things before?" He asked and scratched his head with his good arm.

"Yeah now that the cat is out of the bag," Riku said as he sighed and crossed his arms across his chest. Itachi then spoke.

"So may we ask who we just fought with? Or are you going to keep us guessing at your names?" He asked looking to were the road went then back to them.

One of the Blue and black creatures finally spoke but not before they all saw Riku's and Itachi's eyes, the voice obviously feminine. "Well, this is my father Drake," She said motioning with one paw to the dragon like figure. "This is my mother Luna," She motioned with her paw again this time to her right and pointed to her mother. Then the dog figure that had spoken before spoke again.

"I'm Kain and this is my mother Karyme. And this is my childhood friend Mytka," He said motioning with one of his large paws to the one previously unknown black and blue creatures. "This is a friend of mine that I met a while ago, Orin." Kain finished.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all," Riku started and unfolded his arms and held one of his hands on his hip. "I'm Riku, this is my sensei Itachi and this knuckle head is Lea," Riku said pointing to the one he was introducing. Riku and the others of their group noticed a bag on Kain's back and looked at each other. "May I ask what the bag is for? And why it's in such a state?" Riku asked looking at the bag questionably.

That's when all of the others looked down in sorrow that Riku and Itachi saw before their eyes were hidden from their view. After a minute Karyme, one of the two who hadn't said a word yet spoke.

"That backpack is the last thing we all have of my mate, Kains father and their brother in law," She said, her voice filled with the most sorrow.

Riku, Itachi and Lea looked at it with a newfound feeling, maybe regret or something else. Riku saw that in Karyme's eyes she had a deep sorrow that would take a while to mend. "I think we should go somewhere else and talk before we are attacked again by the Heartless, besides there are lots of questions I think we have for you all anyhow," Riku said looking down the same path Itachi was looking down earlier. The other's nodded and they all started walking down the path toward an empty building and they all sat down in the center of the large room and Riku walked back outside to gather some firewood and Kain decided to accompany him. Once Riku and Kain came back with a large bundle of wood they set it down in a foreplace that was in one corner of the room and Kain lit it with a quick burst of fire. They both sat down again and they all sat in silence for a minute before Kain and Karyme spoke.

"Well what is it you want to know you three?"

Itachi huffed and closed his eyes. "Well first what are you guys? I have never seen anything like you before and I am curious to know."

Karyme's group looked at each other confused. "Well, we are called Pokemon and we are many. There are many different species of us and there are many that haven't been discovered yet," Luna said looking at them strangely.

"Well if it hasn't been obviously started or noticed," Lea started. "We really aren't from around here and we don't know much about this place nor about what happened here recently."

Karyme looked into Riku's eyes and saw the Sharingan but wasn't sure what it was or if it was just a strange illness. "Let me ask you something Riku, Itachi. What is wrong with your eyes?"

Riku and Itachi huffed lightly. "These eyes of ours are called the Sharingan. They are the blood trait of our clan though Lea isn't part of it he sees things pretty well but not as clear or as fast as Itachi or I," Riku looked at the backpack that was now laying beside Karyme and saw a reflection of light from inside of it. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. What is that reflection of light I see from inside of that bag?"

Everyone that was in Kain and Karyme's group looked to the bag and saw the small amount of light from the fire that was being reflected. Luna stood up and reached her paw into the bag and pulled out the object that was reflecting the light. She tossed the object to Riku and he caught it and opened his hand to see a small ball that was red on top with a button in the center of it and a white bottom. Riku pressed the button and the ball expanded quickly and he passed it over to Itachi and then Itachi handed it to Lea. Lea handed it back to Luna who was standing in front of him and she pressed the button and she put it back into the bag. Riku looked into Luna's eyes and saw some of her memories like he should have seen from the others.

"I'm guess that the one from your group that isn't here, was the glue that kept your group together huh?" Lea asked.

Kain growled lightly and looked to the fireplace. "It was thanks to that bastard Malak that my father is dead. My mother, father and Malak fought inside of that mountain miles that direction," Kain motioned with his head toward the west. "Malak ended up falling down a chasm but he was able to grab my father's ankle and pull him to their deaths," Kain said, his voice shaking lightly and a tear drop fell from his eyes and he lied down and sobbed lightly laying his head over his mothers neck. Riku stood up and sat beside them and placed a comforting hand of their heads between their horns.

"I'm sorry for you loss. I know what it's like to lose someone close to you," Riku said looking to the ground in front of him. Karyme looked up to him and saw something that was familiar to her. She lifted his head with her tail and looked him in his eyes and saw some of Alex's personality in him. She gasped lightly and looked to Kain and nodded. Kain looked at Riku and shook his head and ran outside tears streaming down his face. Riku looked at Karyme puzzled and ran out after Kain.

Riku found Kain next to a tree slashing at it angrily. Then he jumped away from it and a ball of dark energy formed in front of his mouth and he launched it at the tree causing to splinter from the force of the energy. Riku brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the smoke and as it cleared, Kain looked the remains of the tree and sat down and started crying hard then before. Riku approached Kain and placed a hand on his back and sat beside him. "What was it that your mother meant by that nod Kain?"

Kain looked at Riku, the tears staining his black coat and his muzzle. "My mother saw something that reminded her of Alex, my father, in you," Riku looked at Kain shocked, he had only known his family for little over a few hours and he was told that he had something that reminded them all of their old friend. "She may see something inside of you that reminds her of my father but I won't think of you as a father at all," Riku is taken aback by Kain's statement and wipes a tear away from Kain's eye.

"Kain I don't intend to take his place, besides," Riku paused. "He will never leave you, no matter what may have happened in the past, I'm sure he would want you to look to the future and not dwell on the past."

Kain looked at Riku and wiped a tear away with his paw. "Riku, I'm sorry, it's just that I'm going through a rough time, my mother and I, well the two of us and my father had fought Malak for months and we always managed to stay alive, but now that he isn't here..." Kain said as his eyes started to glisten with fresh tears. Riku brought a hand slowly to Kain's face and wiped the tear away, and wiped his hand on the ground to his left. Riku then heard someone approach from behind and looked over his shoulder and saw Orin.

"I was asked to come find you two. Come on, it's cold out here," Orin said shivering from the cold.

"We'll be in in a minute Orin, promise," Riku and Kain said nearly at the same time. They looked at each other and chuckled a little and saw Orin chuckle with them then nod and start walking to the building not knowing that they were watched by a man with long blue hair.


End file.
